vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicki Donovan
Victoria "Vicki" Donovan was 's sister and the first character that becomes a vampire since the Salvatore brothers arrived again in Mystic Falls. She also was and 's love interest. Damon Salvatore turned her and later staked her. This character is a member of the Donovan Family. Early History "I really hope you're not one of those guys that now that we're together tries to change everything about me." '' Vicki was born on August 20, 1991 and she was older than . The rest of her background is vague, but she mentioned that her father was never around and wasn't worth knowing. At some point, she began taking drugs to escape her personal problems. Season One At the beginning of the school year, Vicki worked as a waitress at the Mystic Grill and had to deal with the problems occasioned to her by Jeremy Gilbert. A shared interest in sex and drugs led Vicki to maintain a sexual relationship with Jeremy during the summer, but this ended when Jeremy developed genuine feelings for her. She tried to avoid him as much as possible and when she began dating her former boyfriend , Jeremy became angry with her and tried to make her understand that Tyler wanted her only for sex and that he didn't really love her. After a discussion with Tyler during a party, and while walking in the woods, Vicki was attacked by and her body was found by Jeremy and Elena. Vicki survived the attack and while recuperating in the hospital, she claimed that a ''"vampire" attacked her. Stefan used his compulsion to erase her attacker from her memory, but later that night, as a way to torment , Damon plays with Vicki's memories and make her believe that Stefan was who bit her. Ultimately, Damon wiped her memories of that event and his attack on her, leaving her relatively unscathed. Vicki blamed the incident on an animal attack and hallucinations from the pills she received from Jeremy. After that, Vicki wanted to take her to the town's annual Founders Party, and reminds her that Tyler treats her like trash. After Tyler wouldn't introduce her to his family and kept her away from the party, she felt sad and broke up with him. Then she returned with Jeremy and resumed their former relationship. After living at the Gilbert House with Jeremy for over three days, Vicki stole Elena's pain pills that she received from the car accident and began to crush them up. Jeremy started to feel that like all they are ever doing was getting high and then she told him that he had better not be like those guys that after they're together, tried to change everything about her. Vicki introduced Jeremy to druggies that she hung around with in the graveyard and when Jeremy tried to get her to stop, she argued with him, saying that Jeremy was only going through a tough period in his life due to his parents' death and he'll eventually get over it. Jeremy left her and Vicki stayed in the cemetery with her drugged pals. At the night, she was unfortunate to find Damon again, who attacked her, then her friends, killing them. Vicki proved to be quite stubborn, and determined to cling to life, so Damon took her back to the boarding house with him. Damon decided to feed Vicki some of his blood in order to help her heal so that he can pass the time having some fun with her. Vicki found the high from Damon's blood was as addictive as drugs and then they feed off of each other's blood. Vicki revealed a lot of her woes and insecurities to Damon and then he decided that the best thing for solving her poor self esteem issues would be to become a vampire and snapped her neck. She awoke very ravenous and sought help at Jeremy home, where Stefan realized that her conversion to a vampire had begun. Stefan tried to help her but Vicki was turned into a full vampire after feeding on Logan Fell after Damon attacked him. After transitioning into a full vampire, Vicki struggled to follow the same moral path as Stefan, especially when Damon tried to coax her into using her powers to kill and feed from humans or at least feed and erase memories. She began to behave in a volatile manner, going as far as to attack and threaten Elena. When Damon taught her to use vampire speed, Vicki fled from the Salvatore brothers and went back to her own home. She tried to get into the house but being uninvited, she couldn't enter. Her brother was relieved to see her and invited her in. Stefan showed up but when Vicki said he was bothering her, Matt told him to go away. At the Salvatore Boarding House, Vicki texted Jeremy to meet her at the Halloween Party at school and when they met, Vicki took him behind the school and they kiss passionately until she lost control of her vampire side after accidentally biting his lip, causing it to bleed. Elena stepped in, leading Vicki to attack her. Although Stefan tried to get them back to the party while he tried to get Vicki reorganized, Vicki got away from him. When Elena and Jeremy attempted to get back inside, Vicki knocked Jeremy aside and bit Elena, forcing Stefan to shove a broken board through her chest, killing her which left both Elena and Jeremy grief-stricken. She died on October 31, 2009. Damon erased Jeremy's memory of the incident at Elena's request, and told him that Vicki left town forever. Jeremy later read Elena's Journal and was glad his memory of her was erased as not being herself. Jeremy only wanted Anna, another vampire, to change him to find Vicki who he loves, but when Vicki's body was accidentally discovered by when her car broke down during a storm, the news left Jeremy devastated, as well as , and Kelly. Powers and Abilities Vicki was a relatively newborn vampire, which renders her as weak, and the fact that she did not consume a large enough quantity of blood points out that she had not even completed her transformation. After she fed off of Logan Fell, she became a full vampire and possessed all the natural abilities of a vampire. She didn't have a lapis lazuli ring or necklace, rendering her unable to go out in the daylight. Relationships * Tyler and Vicki - Details on their short romance * Jeremy and Vicki - Details on their complicated relationship Gallery VickiDonovan.jpg|Kayla Ewell,the actress whom she is portrayed by. Vickiannimal.jpg|Vicki attacked by an "animal". VickiLicense.png|Vicki's Driver's License. Vicki'sDream.jpg|Vicki sees Damon in her dream. VickiMatt.jpg 01612.jpg 01592.jpg Vivkivamp.jpg Vampirediaries107_0543.jpg Normal VD102a 0459.JPG Normal VD102a 0599.JPG Normal VD102a 0477.JPG Normal VD102a 0565.JPG Vicki Donovan.jpg vicki_310x450.jpg Normal VD103-0015.jpg 091028vampirediaries kaylaewell1.jpg Vickidonovan.jpg img-set.jpg Normal VD106a 648.JPG Normal VD106a 733.JPG Normal VD106c 419.JPG Normal VD106b 0785.JPG Normal VD106b 0776.JPG Normal VD106b 0717.JPG Normal VD106b 0335.JPG Normal VD106a 352.JPG Normal 003.jpg Normal 027.jpg Normal 028.jpg Normal 026.jpg Normal 024.jpg Trivia * The character of Vicki Donovan is based on the book character Vickie Bennett and who is not Matt's sister. In the novel, Vicki has a personality disorder due to the constant attacks of the vampires and is eventually murdered by an Old One vampire (Klaus). In the series, Vicky is converted into a vampire by Damon and is destroyed by Stefan saved Jeremy and Elena. * Vicki novel surname "Bennett", was used in the series in the series as the surname of another character Bonnie Bennett. * Vicki was the first and only main character in the series to be killed so far. * She was the first main character to be turned into a vampire, second was Caroline. * According to executive producers Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson, episodes 1-7 were denominated “The Vicki Chapter”. * Vicki is in all episodes up until the 7th episode "Haunted" where she was killed. * She has the lowest count of appearances of any main character. * She never shared a scene with her mother Kelly. * She is the second to Damon becomes a vampire (Isobel was the first but before appearing in the series). * Ironically, in the books, Klaus tells Vicki "Sweetheart"and she is brutally murdered, but in the series, Damon tells Vicki "Sweetheart" in the episode The Night of the Comet and she is destroyed by Stefan. * Vicki shared characteristics that may be related to a succubus, this is because she has a relationship with Jeremy and Tyler, where she feels no remorse at the time that Jeremy shows his feelings but she leaves him for Tyler but then she goes back to Jeremy to know Tyler does not want his family to know of his relationship. References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Donovan Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Secret-Keepers